The specification relates to a mitigation system of an ego vehicle modifying the velocity of the ego vehicle based on wireless vehicle data.
Drivers of vehicles do not want to be at risk from downstream vehicles that are traveling at slower velocities relative to their vehicles. A downstream vehicle is a vehicle traveling on a same roadway as the driver's vehicle and ahead of the driver's vehicle on that roadway. These slower velocities may be due to an obstruction in a roadway or a lane of a roadway. Examples of an obstruction may include one or more of the following: potholes; wrecks; animals; people; roadway debris; ice patches; puddles; or any other roadway condition that may cause a driver to modify the operation of the downstream vehicle to avoid the obstruction or reduce an impact of the obstruction on their vehicle or travel.
Sometimes a driver of a downstream vehicle may operate their vehicle at a slower velocity for reasons independent of an obstruction. For example, it may be the driver's habit or preference to drive at a slower speed relative to other vehicles. In these situations, the downstream vehicle may itself be an example of an obstruction for other vehicles that are traveling in the same lane or roadway at faster speeds relative to the downstream vehicle.